El diario
by Sherry Furude
Summary: ¿Cómo consiguió Voldemort el diario que sería uno de sus Horrocruxes? ¿Qué importancia tenía para él? ¿Y cuándo, cómo y dónde nació su ansia por evitar la muerte? Fic para el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes PERTENECEN A J. K. ROWLING. Wendy, sin embargo, es mía XD. **

**El siguiente fic ha sido escrito para el reto "La maldición del de abajo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black". **

* * *

**¡Hola! Konnichiwa! Hello! Salut! ¡Aquí vuelve Sherry Furude, lista para el ataque! XD.**

**¡Vaya, mi tercer fic sobre Harry Potter! =D. Y, como el segundo, es por un reto XD. Sí, tengo tan poca iniciativa cuando quiero. El caso: este fic lo he escrito para el reto "La maldición del de abajo". En él, tenías que decirle a otra persona qué fic tenía que escribir (por ejemplo, un fic sobre un personaje determinado, o con una trama determinada). A mí, Odisea me pidió "un fic sobre Tom Riddle en sus años mozos: cómo consiguió el diario que más adelante usaría como horrocrux, por qué era tan especial como para albergar un trocito de su alma". Así que he aquí mi creación, un oneshot/drabble (no tengo demasiado claro qué entra como drabble y qué no; menos de 500 palabras cuenta, ¿no?) protagonizado por nuestro querido Voldy en sus años mozos XD.**

**Sin más dilación, os dejó aquí el fic. Espero que lo disfruteís, y ya sabéis: ¡los reviews tienen las puertas abiertas! Besos de**

**Sherry Furude**

* * *

**El diario**

Nadie se dio cuenta de que Tom había entrado a la habitación. Él, en el más absoluto de los silencios, se acercó a la cama y contempló el pequeño cadáver. La conocía. Se llamaba Wendy, y no tenía más de seis años. Recordaba haberla visto jugando con las demás niñas del orfanato, riendo y disfrutando. Sin embargo, hacía unas semanas había enfermado gravemente. El médico la había visitado en un par de ocasiones, pero, aun así, la pequeña había acabado muriendo.

Tom acarició una de las mejillas de la niña. Su piel, antes rosada, iba adquiriendo un tono marmóreo. Y estaba fría, muy fría. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su expresión era serena, pero no parecía dormir: era evidente que estaba muerta. Él mismo la había visto el día anterior, enferma pero viva, riendo y hablando con otra niña. Pero ella ya no reiría ni hablaría más: estaba muerta. Lo que el día anterior era una niña alegre y llena de vida ahora era solamente un cadáver frío e inerte que no tardaría en pudrirse y desaparecer.

A su alrededor, los adultos murmuraban en tono afectado. El joven aguzó el oído, curioso.

-… no tiene familia… nadie…

-… habrá que enterrarla… un ataúd…

-… los demás niños… es mejor… la verdad…

-…sus cosas…

Tom echó un vistazo por entre la gente. Sobre una mesa había un pequeño montón de objetos de todo tipo: muñecas, libros de cuentos, ceras de colores… Las pertenencias de la niña. ¿Quién se haría cargo de ellas ahora? ¿Otra niña leería esos libros, jugaría con esas muñecas y haría alegres dibujos con esas ceras? ¿O quizá aquellos objetos acabarían siendo olvidados, al igual que su propietaria? ¿O acaso los tirarían a la basura, deshaciéndose de ellos como del cadáver de la pequeña?

Una vez los adultos se hubieron marchado de la habitación, él se acercó a la mesa. Al momento, algo llamó su atención. Allí, en el montón, justo en la cima, había un librito negro. El chico lo cogió y lo hojeó; era un diario, pero estaba en blanco. ¿Quizá la pequeña pretendía estrenarlo cuando comenzara el año siguiente? A su mente acudió la imagen de la pequeña guardando aquel diario como oro en paño a la espera de la llegada del 1 de enero, día en el que por fin podría plasmar en él todos sus pensamientos, deseos y temores. Una niña con planes de futuro; modestos, sí, pero planes, al fin y al cabo. Pero ahora esos planes no se cumplirían: la niña jamás llegaría a estrenar ese impoluto cuaderno, pues estaba muerta.

Tom escuchó a los adultos en el pasillo. Sus voces eran cada vez más fuertes; se acercaban. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico se guardó el pequeño librito bajo la chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta abierta de la habitación. Tras dirigir una última mirada al cadáver, se marchó de allí, decidido a que él nunca se vería reducido a un simple cuerpo frío y grisáceo.


End file.
